johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Ceremony of the Three Elements
The Ceremony of the Three Elements is a very important ritual that will assist in the summoning of Luna. Because of this, completing this ceremony became one of the main goals of the Lunar Children. According to Jeremy, this ceremony was first discovered by Kelbris in 1998. Process The exact details of the ceremony is unknown. What we do know is the following: * Three individuals representative of the Three Silver Secrets must be gathered. * Tyler and Regiminis seem to be needed. * Tyler's necklace seems to be needed. Attempts Below are the various attempts by the Lunar Children to carry out the ritual. Undecim Nocte 2015 The Lunar Children attempted to complete the ceremony on Undecim Nocte, 2015. In preparation for this ceremony, Matt claimed that Regiminis would need to retrieve the Deuro as his vessel, believing this would have given Regiminis more power. Matt used the powers that Tenebris had given him to awaken Regiminis further and help him manifest physically. Sometime in October, Tyler was captured by the Lunar Children after being lured to Kevin's house. We don't know what the result of this ritual would have been as Tyler was soon rescued by the players once they retrieved their powers. April 23rd, 2016 The Lunar Children were given another chance to carry out the ritual in April of 2016. However, for some reason, they were unable to capture Tyler. It is likely that Tenebris somehow interfered with the Lunar Children's attempts, as he was seen multiple times in Update june 23rd: More to come. Because of these failures, the Lunar Children were wiped out after some sort of cataclysm at The Spire. References Below are the various references to the Ceremony of the Three Elements. "The rule of Three" Terminology Page Three is a sacred number in the eyes of our mother. It took her only 3 days to complete the majesty that is this world. There were 3 Silver Secrets that she was to reveal to us, and many other sacred or holy occurrences that happened in sets of 3. Following the rule of 3 assures that you may be safe or granted good fate in many situations. Just as well, one of the most important ceremonies involving the return of mother, involves the gathering of 3 very important individuals representative of the three silver secrets. This ritual is known as the Ceremony of the three elements. Refer to an Elder child for more information. "My Apologies" post by Matt September 11, 2015 by MattR I wish to apologize to everyone for the error in my prior actions, I wish only to keep us at prime in our quest to attain enlightenment and reach full and true ascension to our Mother Luna. I have truly learned the error of my ways after fathers punishment and am grateful that I have been left with this life so that I might finish my mission to help us all on our way from this world to the next. That being said, I am aware that Tenebris is not predictable. However I am also aware that Tenebris has found himself connected to the deuro as his spiritual avatar. This was not as originally planned, without his full power the portal has been in chaos with no one to govern it, and for our benefit and the completion of the coming Ceremony of the 3 elements on Undecim Nocte, Regiminis must hold Duero as his avatar. We now hold the power of the Harbingers, and can effect this reality as they once could thanks to Tenebris actions and my own. To liberate myself and return my honor in the eyes of all of us, I promise we shall make great use of this power, and we shall set things as they were always intended to be. On Wednesday, upon conformation that we in fact had control of the power, I used the power to further awaken Regiminis so that he may begin physically manifesting and drawing power from the surroundings of the harbinger links place of dwelling. As soon as we discover how, we shall separate Tenebris from the deuro and things shall be made right once more. I swear to you this my brothers and sisters. -Operator 11/5/15 - Who were the misguided? Jarilo333: "Ok I have permission to talk about a tiny a bit of what I know. I know Kelbris was the one who discovered the Ceremony of the three elements, also it ain't true that he died in 1998. 'The man who managed that group liked to spread misinformation at times for what almost seemed like the heck of it, but Ill get into that in a bit, hahaha! I do like how particular he was about the wording though,the misguided leader I mean, "later found electrocuted" hiding the truth in there with that lie, hahaha what a joker that guy was! Kelbris made his discoveries in 1998 and the misguided initially denounced everything he said until around 2002 oddly enough, the point when he actually died. If I recall he was actually killed in order to silence what they thought was blasphemous talk by an initiate at the time known as Ifrit as part of his initiation. Whatever Ifrit did it triggered ascension and everyone began to realize, some of what Kelbris said may have had some weight to it. I was with them since around the beginning so you can trust that I know this kind of stuff haha!" '"what there is to know as of right now" post by Thoth November 30, 2015 by Ezekielthoth33 I am keeping this private for the time being so only elder children can see this, I dont know whats happened to Mathew, and all our contact with the harbingers link has gone dark, WHY THE FUCK DID WE LET HIM DO IT!? WHY DID WE LET HIM GET AWAY???? Either way there is no need to worry, its only a matter of time before Regiminis gets to him when he connects to the web. Also someone be sure to talk to Hunter about what happened with the necklace, that was our fucking ace in the hole, I dont understand how it got back into our hands like that but just letting the harbinger yank him out of here with it was a fucking mistake. Images Specto2.png